


Finder possible end

by Cirilla9



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: (one of them), (the other one), Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Parody, Poor Life Choices, Sex, Slow Build, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: What will happen, in my prediction, after a few months from the events in chapter 54. (AKA Asami goes bankrupt, Fei and Misha rule over mafia underworld.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's far from perfect but I wrote it in a rush, needed to dealt with the disappointment caused by the newest release.

The small TV was turned on the news channel. Akihito heard the pleasant voice of a female speaker in the kitchen where he was making the dinner for two. The kind of voice that always sounded happy, even while talking about crimes or fatal accidents.

It took him a moment, between lowering the temperature of bowling rice and taking chicken pieces from the frying pan, to register what the lady was saying. He left the dishes and went to the small cozy saloon.

Asami sat there, seeping brandy, bottle stood on the table before him.

\- Are they still talking about it? – asked Akihito.

In the background the news kept going, the presenter talked as if she didn’t need to make breaks to breath.

“…that shocked many. As it turns out, the famous club for VIPs, Draceana, was on the brink of bankruptcy. It was rescued from total collapse only by the investment of a mysterious businessman that prefers to stay anonymous. Who is the new owner? Will the club function on the same rules that before? That and the other questions we’ll consult with the…”

\- Anonymous, - snorted Asami. – The bastard told the media himself. Wanted to boast about it. Look at the crowd. I’d bet that smug face and blond hair will show up somewhere. And ‘on the brink of bankruptcy’, - he raised the glass to his mouths again, - the pathetic excuse to made it all seem legal.

Akihito sat down next to him, eyeing the level of the fluid in the bottle. Asami didn’t sound drank but then, he never did. He wondered if he should told the man to switch to something cheaper. They were anything but rich now since the action with that crazy Sudou and the Russian mafia that stood after the psycho. Asami lost his most influential casino and other important things alongside with that. Akihito was never told what exactly these things were but he suspected some not-so legal affairs that Sudou known about and, through him, Russians found out and made sure Asami couldn’t use his contacts and safe places anymore.

After that the other business parts soon followed, blown by the police or dried off cash when the shareholders started to withdraw. _Like rats from sinking ship_ , Akihito couldn’t help the thought. But he was not going to leave Asami as all of his associates, except Kirishma, were doing. And Asami probably wasn’t going to leave him, which Akihito still found strange, because even without all the money Asami had style and class the young photographer was never going to have; but he wasn’t about to complain.

\- Hey, I made dinner, - he said to break the silence and took Asami’s thought off losing the Draceana. – Do you want to eat some?

Asami glanced at him sideways, over the brink of his glass. Akihito suddenly felt his cheeks going hot under that gaze.

\- I prefer doing other things for now.

\- Like what? – asked the younger man not looking into the golden eyes that studied him intently.

Asami leaned down and kissed him on the mouth, leaving a taste of brandy behind.

\- Like this, - he breathed, reaching for Akihito shirt’s buttons.

By the time they finished doing ‘other things’ the news the TV rallied about changed and the fried chicken went completely cold.

 

* * *

 

 

Fei Long was watching news on his 50 inches plasma. That wasn’t the thing he had usually do but when Yoh mentioned Asami was in the center of journalists’ attention, Fei Long’s curiosity won. Now he couldn’t really believe in what they were saying (or writing rather, he had mute the sounds). That a professional man like Asami would lose his most prized possession, that was the base of his influence and the root of his power, was beyond imagination.

He was about to order Yoh to check this information and found its source when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and raised one delicate eyebrow. Was the man calling him somehow connected to the latest events or was he simply playing his usual games? Again, the curiosity won.

\- Yes? - he said haughtily.

\- Hello there, - sounded merry voice. Seriously, the Russian had the manner of the teenager. Now he was probably overjoyed by the fact Fei Long had picked up the phone. – Did you hear the latest news concerning your nemesis?

\- Do you mean Asami and his Draceana Club?

\- Well, not his anymore, - Arbatov laughed as if Fei Long had said a joke. – Hah, you see, it’s mine now.

Fei Long’s hand tightened on the armrest, long nails dipping in the skin.

\- And you call just to boast about it? That’s very mature, Arbatov.

\- Oh no, of course not, - the Russian’s voice sounded offended as if Fei Long’s words hurt his honor. If Fei Long didn’t know him longer, he might had fallen for it. – I’m calling to make you an offer. A business offer, - he added quickly, probably to forestall Fei Long’s suspicions it would be an immoral one.

\- And how does the offer sound?

\- Run Draceana with me, - blurted Arbatow from the other end of the line. Now that surprised Feilong. – I know our work relations didn’t always go smoothly. – _Now isn’t he the master of euphemism_ , thought Fei Long dryly.- But I’m sure we could cooperate on this. It’s a large business with high profits. We’d share them half to half. I’d really appreciate your help. You knew that Asami so you’ll understand the way he managed business better than me. – Fei Long kept silent, tempted a little but not impressed in the slightest by the financial lure. Arbatov tried another approach. - I don’t exactly know what happened between the two of you but you seemed pretty murderous toward each other then, in Hong-Kong. So I’d though you would want some revenge over that man.

The last argument actually tipped the scale. Fei Long was silent a moment longer just to keep the Russian unsure before answering.

\- Send me some details about your offer and I’ll take them into consideration.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami was asleep, his chest raised and fell rhythmically in time with his even breathing. He was always sleeping naked. Now the cover slid off his body here and there, revealing the bare skin in some places, hid in another. The overall effect was the composition of the temptation.

Akihito was going to eternize this picture. He crept into the bedroom on tiptoes, barely breathing to not to wake the man. The youth set his professional camera on the right position, the light was perfect, illuminating the well-shaped muscles in all the right angles. Akihito held his breath and took the picture.

The photographer looked at the display to admire his work.

 

\- Are you done? – came the amused voice from the bed.

Akihito jumped, nearly dropping his camera.

\- You’re awake!

\- It took you ages to take the photo, I was almost tired by pretending. Come here, show it to me.

Akihito went to sit on the bed next to Asami and passed him the camera.

\- I’ve been thinking… - he started.

Asami sit up also, which caused the covers to reveal even more. Akihito’s sight and voice was suddenly caught by the view.

 - Yes?

Akihito snap out of it, raising his eyes to Asami’s gold ones.

\- Let’s open the photographic service! – he stated his business plan.

\- You work as a photograph already and I know nothing about it except how to press the right button, - pointed out Asami.

\- That’s not the problem! – continued Akihito, undaunted. – You could start as a model first, for improving my skills until I teach you. We would start with something small, like opening a workshop here, doing passport photos, - Akihito went on, more excited with each next word. - We could hang your picture as an advertise, that won’t generate much costs and surely will attract customers!

Asami smirked, watching him and reached for a smoke. Maybe the kid hadn’t got so bad idea. It would be a way to pass the time, if nothing else.

\- Hmh, I have one condition, - the brunette said around his cigarette. – There won’t be ‘no smoking’ label in our corporate office.

 

* * *

 

 

\- What’s this? – asked Fei Long suspiciously, eyeing the flask Mikhail held.

\- That, sweetheart, is vodka. Russian traditional alcohol.

\- You know that’s not what I asked about.

Mikhail rolled his eyes but the white teethed smile wasn’t disappearing from his lips, which weakened the effect of the disapproval.

\- I brought this to celebrate our first million at Dracaena.

He stood the bottle at the table and sat down, not waiting Fei Long’s permission.

\- We haven’t earn one million yuan yet.

\- I counted in Russian rubles.

A corner of Fei Long’s mouth raised a little in spite of his will.

\- Then I suppose you’re right, - he gestured to Tao and the boy quickly served them with glasses.

Mikhail poured them both a fill, then raised his cup.

\- For success, - he said.

Fei Long clinked the glass with him and emptied the content in one swallow. He held on two seconds before erupting in coughing. The liquid burned the insides of his mouths, tasted bitterly in his tongue and scraped his throat. When he recovered he saw Mikhail’s face caught in something between amusement and admiration. Tao in the corner of the room looked worried and about to rush to his rescue.

\- It’s alright, Tao. You may leave us, - he wasn’t going to embarrass himself before the most faithful of his servants even if the said servant was just a few years old.

The boy fulfilled his demand reluctantly. After he left the room, there were just the two of them, the nearest guards at the doors. Mikhail filled their glasses again.

\- For success, - he said.

\- We’d just drink for that.

\- Ah, but we have to do it three times. Otherwise it’s bad luck.

Fei Long looked at the blonde intently.

\- You are making it up, - he accused.

\- I wouldn’t dare. I don’t want to awake the dragon.

The longhaired Chinese emptied his glass and pushed it toward Mikhail.

\- Go on then.

\- As you wish.

They drunk the third portion. The bottle of vodka was half-full now. Mikhail reached for it. Fei Long raised his hand to protest but thought better of it. He won’t back down from any challenge from the Russian even if it was childish. He grabbed the neck of the bottle instead as if it was his intention from the start.

\- My turn, - he announced.

He was beginning to fill a little dizzy and found out he preferred shorter sentences to the long and complicated ones.

He filled the glasses without spilling anything however, taking almost as much care as with the traditional Chinese tea ritual.

\- For beauty, - proposed Mikhail, staring into his face with dreamy eyes.

Fei Long felt blush creeping on his cheeks and desperately wished it was from the drunk alcohol. He emptied his glass quickly to hide his reaction.

\- You’ve got beautiful hands, - noticed Mikhail when Fei Long was taking care of the refill again. – So delicate and yet with a firm grip, ivory colored and smooth to the touch…

Upon saying this he reached for Fei Long’s unoccupied hand that rested on the table. The Chinese dragon snatched his hand away.

\- Please, don’t, - he said coldly.

Mikhail withdrew his arm and leaned back at his chair, observing Fei Long.

\- It is because of this man, isn’t it? – he rather stated than asked. It was always about Asami. He had ruined the man, he had took his power away from him and left him with nothing but his human pet. And yet the Japanese still managed to steal Fei Long’s interest somehow. – Do you want to kill him? Asami’s helpless now, I took care of that. You can go and shoot him anytime you want.

Fei Long didn’t respond other that furrowing his fine brows slightly.

\- Or do you want to fuck him?

Anger flashed through Baishe’s leader face.

\- How dare you-

Before he thought of it, he was reaching through the table to grab the Russian by the collar. Mikhail didn’t make any gesture to defend himself and, in fact, looked far more pleased than one should in a situation of almost being choked.

\- Oh I do, - gasped Mikhail in his grasp. - You should dare it yourself. You want him in your bed? Nothing’s easier, he’s on the bottom now. He doesn’t have money, power or any influence. Go, propose him a job. An unsuspicious one.

Fei Long’s anger slowly transformed into curiosity.

\- Then what? – he asked, loosening his grip a little.

\- Make him dependent on you, bind him with salary and the perspective of losing the job or getting a promotion, whatever you prefer, whatever works on him best. Make him your slave without him seeing the trap and then one day request his service in bed. Or force him even.

Fei Long let go of Mikhail’s clothes, but still leaned over him looking into his face and wondering at his idea. Maybe it was just vodka speaking but the proposition appealed to him.

\- Yoh! – he called.

The door to the room opened momentarily and one of the guards walked inside.

\- I’ve got a mission for you.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami heard the bell to the door and went answer it. Akihito had gone to groceries and it was too soon for him to be back. First customer?

Asami opened the door and all his good humor evaporated at the sight that greeted him.

\- Yoh, - he grinded through his teeth.

\- Sir, - answered his former servant, probably still unable to address him with his name. – May I come in?

\- No, you can’t.

Through Yoh’s always gloomy expression flashed uncertainty. Finally he decided to state his business in the threshold.

\- My boss sent me to offer you a job in his name.

Asami for the briefest moment thought he had misheard, too shocked to say anything. Yoh apparently took that as an encouragement to speak on.

\- It would be a position in security. The job will consist of-

He didn’t finish. Asami hit him in the face, sending him rolling back the stairs. When Yoh started to gather himself from the ground, clutching his bleeding nose, Asami was on him already. He hit again, then try to kick in the stomach. This one was blocked as Yoh caught up with the fight. His former servant kicked him in the sheen to unbalance him but Asami kept his ground. He pummeled Yoh with his fists, most of the blows were blocked but some hit the mark. Asami felt a strong pain in the ribcage and realized the man kicked him in the chest. He must had learned that one from Fei Long.

Yoh was quick but it was Asami who had the advantage of weight and skill. It was only a matter of time before he found the weak point and punched Yoh in the solar plexus. The man bent over trying to catch his breath, Asami pushed him to the ground.

\- You son of a bitch! – he yelled, dropping to his knees and hitting Yoh in the face. – You traitor! How do you dare to show here after what you did and _offer me a job_! – Asami hit him again. Yoh moaned.

Asami paused into beating him to catch a breath. He was growing soft.

He heard a window above being opened and heard the annoyed voice of their elderly neighbor, Mrs. Aiko.

\- Quiet there! I can’t hear the movie over your shouts!

Asami ignored her and leaned toward Yoh.

\- I should have kill you the first time I started to suspect you. I should have killed you and Sudou and none of this would happen!

He raised a fist to hit the bloodied man once more when he heard the familiar voice behind his back.

\- Asami!

His fist stopped in midair. He glanced at Akihito.

\- Asami, stop. You will kill him.

\- That’s what I plan to do.

\- No, please. Don’t do this. He rescued me once! In Hong-Kong, when Fei Long’s men wanted to beat me.

Asami hesitated for a moment but finally the distressed look at Akihito’s face won out his blood-hunger. He let Yoh go.

\- Tell your new master to go fuck himself.

 

* * *

 

 

One look at returning Yoh’s face told Fei Long his offer was rejected. Then, with growing wonderment, he listened to Yoh’s report. It seemed Asami lived in some hovel, still with Akihito. The boy was the only one that remained with him. Their flat was tiny, the neighbors too close and noisy _and_ they were apparently running a photograph service.

Fei Long tried, and failed, to compare this image from the one he had remembered from his young years and that was still, until now, alive in his head. The image if Asami cold, ruthless and decisive. The image of Asami getting what he wanted no matter the price,  no matter the human feelings. He thought about that evening in the hotel and hugging his father’s body in the morning.

He didn’t know if he wanted to - kill or fuck as Mikhail had put it - the man who did this to him. But he knew the man Yoh described wasn’t that man any longer. The mighty Asami, the hero, the idol, the half-god from his childhood, was just a mere human after all.

Then Mikhail walked inside, interrupting his thoughts. His face lit with joy as always when he saw the Chinese. Only secondly he noticed Yoh.

\- Man, what happened to your face?

\- Asami wasn’t interested in your proposition, - explained Yoh speaking through his nose that was filled with blood.

Fei Long watched crimson droplets fall to the ground, right onto his carpet from Ming Dynasty.

\- Yoh, you’re dismissed. You may go and take care of your wounds.

Yoh bowed and left the room. Mikhail seated himself on Fei Long’s desk.

\- So he refused, - he commented to Fei Long. - Maybe that wasn’t the brightest of my ideas.

He sounded genuinely apologetic.

\- I shouldn’t have send Yoh, - said Fei Long dismissively. He wasn’t even sure he wanted this anymore. His obsession..his interest in Asami wasn’t as strong as before.

\- Mikhail, - he started, getting the full attention of the blue eyes instantly. – Why did you even propose that? I accepted because I was tipsy but you weren’t drunk. And you obviously wanted… something else, - _me_ , he added in thoughts.

\- I just want you to be happy, - said Mikhail and might have continue if Tao didn’t walk in. – Tao! - he called. – Come here, I have something for you.

He started to do it lately. With each visit he brought something for Tao: a candy, a fruit, a little toy. Fei Long was aware it was a poor attempt of improving in his eyes, aimed at him not at the boy. He knew yet couldn’t help falling for the obvious manipulation.

The boy almost run to Mikhail and was presented with candy. Tao’s eyes slid across the image in front of him as he ate the sweet with all the concentration of a child. Sometimes Fei forgot how young he was.

Then the boy hopped onto the desk, mirroring Mikhail. He wobbled, but the Russian grabbed him before the fall and pulled onto the desk safely.

\- Oh no, - said Fei Long. – Off my desk. Both of you.

They listened reluctantly.

\- What happened to Yoh? – asked Tao, once on the  ground, as if just remembering why did he come here.

\- Asami turned down his offer in a rather… visible manner.

\- That’s not very nice of him, - judged Tao, scrunching his nose.

\- No, that’s not very nice, - agreed Mikhail, amused. – Maybe we should teach him a lesson, eh, Tao? – he winked to the boy.

Fei Long glanced at him suspiciously but said nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a knock to the door. Asami moved to get up. Akihito stopped him.

\- Sit, - the photographer commanded.

\- We should open the door, you know. Somebody’s waiting. Probably Kirishma.

\- You should sit and let me finish.

\- Come in, - called Asami, giving up to Akihito’s medical care. The youth was cleaning the wounds on his face. Well, Akihito called them wounds. To Asami they were just scratches.

Kirishma walked in, holding his inseparable folder and a packet of banknotes, tied with red ribbon.

\- What’s this? – asked Asami from under the wet cloth Akihito held to his face.

\- You tell me. I found it at your doors.

He handed the paper moneys to Akihito. The youth turned them over carefully. It was yuan, each of 100 value.

\- There is a note here, - he noticed, pulling the paper from between two banknotes. He nearly dropped the package as soon as he saw the letters. It was written in Cyrillic, but he could recognize the signature. He had enough of any Russians in his life, especially _this_ Russian, M. Арбатов.

\- What’s wrong? – asked Asami, taking it from him. His face darkened in anger as he saw the paper. – Arbatov, - he gritted. He wanted nothing more than to tear up the note alongside with the moneys. – Can you read it? – he asked Kirishma intead.

\- I’ll try, - the man said and proceeded to study the letters. – I think, - he said after a moment, - it’s something like ‘Here you go, the money for the rent. Fei insisted.’ And the signature.

Asami, with clenched jaw, took the money from him, went to the window and threw it on the street, causing the amazed and then joyful commotion amongst the crowd of passers.

When he returned, Kirishma addressed him.

\- Can we talk privately for a moment?

\- Of course. Akihito, will you bring something to drink?

\- Beer or brandy?

\- Brandy.

Akihito disappeared and came back soon with the bottle and the glasses. Then he retreated off the room.

\- Are you sure of your choice? – asked Kirishma.

\- Brandy over beer? Yes, quite.

\- I mean your life choices. Choosing him over… well, everything. First on that ship in Hong-Kong, now this action with Draceana. I can be the lawyer of your little ‘Asami & Akihito’ photo partnership, no problem. But is that really what you want?

Akihito listened in the kitchen with fast beating heart. He didn’t hear Asami’s too quiet response.

\- In that case maybe you should add some warning on your promotional leaflets. For example: ‘if you choose to use our service, you may expose yourself to danger from Triad and Bratva. Our firm isn’t responsible for eventual death.’

Then the conversation was too quiet, led in hushed voices and Akihito couldn’t make anything out of it. After a while, Kirishma left. Asami came to the kitchen.

\- You heard us? – he asked, seeing Akihito’s face.

Akihito grunted something intelligible in response, turning to look out of the window. Asami approached him, turned back to himself and lifted his face up by the chin.

\- Akihito, - he said in his deep velvet voice. – I will chose you over everything. Always.

Then he leaned down to kiss Akihito’s surprised lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to anyone who saw the Game of Thrones reference.


End file.
